


【DC同人】科罗诺斯的幽灵（damian/tim）－全

by roverbian



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roverbian/pseuds/roverbian
Summary: 达米安知道自己的身边有一只幽灵，而他对此并不排斥。
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 13





	【DC同人】科罗诺斯的幽灵（damian/tim）－全

房间里有东西。  
达米安手按着腰际的刀柄，不动声色的打量着房内。以他的身分来说，他的房间可谓简陋。除了保证能让他好好休息恢复精神的柔软床垫，就只有书架、半人高的衣柜、随身武器与锻炼脑力的棋子。

房里除了他一个人也没有，房间的格局无法藏人，连一只虫都没有。但达米安就是觉得有人在看着他，那是忽然出现的视线，毫无预兆，无处可寻。  
他想说服自己这只是因连日的索敌训练，紧绷的精神一时无法放松而产生的错觉。但是不行，他不会有错觉，不能误判任何一丝可疑的征兆，否则他就会死。

＂你该睡了。＂  
在那道飘忽的声音响起的同时，达米安就已经拔刀砍向声音的来源，当然只砍到了空气。  
那道声音叹了口气，达米安又以他现在所能发挥出的最快速度接连砍了好几刀，还是什么都没能发现。

＂如你所见。＂那声音很年轻且疲惫，＂我只是一团会说话的空气，你就算把这里全拆了也无济于事，当然，我也完全无法对你或任何人做什么。＂

达米安依旧没收起刀，他以标准的刺客眼神刺向那方向的空气，「你是什么东西。」  
过了几秒那声音才又响起来，＂我想，我只有相当稀薄的一部分在这里，像是我的声音与意识。但我并不能自主行动，像现在我就无法离开这个房间。＂  
这听起来像是某种不自然的存在，「幽灵？」达米安脸上的表情显示他对此的讽刺，「怎么，你是死在这里的谁吗？」  
＂我没有死。＂那声音反驳，＂只是就这么出现了。＂  
「你怎么死的，叫什么名字。」达米安无视了对方的反驳。  
＂…………我没有死。＂那声音非常无奈地又说了一次，＂至于我的名字对你来说，应该是如同某种脏话般的存在。我没有必要说出口，你也不需要问。＂

达米安不再理会幽灵，他跳到床上，把未入鞘的刀放到自己唾手可得的位置，闭上双眼。  
如果那幽灵心怀恶意，等他睡着时就会出手，到那时他自然能搞清楚对方是什么东西。但一直到他真的睡着，幽灵也没有任何动静。他甚至感觉得到，那抹幽灵在空气中无声无息的蒸发了，就好像来的时候一样，忽然的来，忽然的走。

幽灵并没有从此消失，第二日达米安又在武术训练时感觉到那道视线，这害他短暂分神，手臂上被母亲划出一道渗血的刀痕。  
塔莉亚收起刀，以严厉的表情注视着自己的儿子。「敌人不会手下留情。如果我不收刀，你已经失去这条手臂了。」  
「是的，母亲。」达米安直视着母亲，他早已学会面对母亲的教诲不可畏缩，必须勇于面对，承认自己的错误并彻底改过它。  
塔莉亚点头，从一旁的随侍手中接过医疗用品，亲自帮达米安上药包扎，她脸上的严厉消失了，此时的她仅是纯粹的关怀着年仅八岁的儿子。

而达米安并不否认自己更喜欢这样的母亲。

白日的训练结束，达米安返回房间休息，幽灵自然跟在他的身后。  
「我讨厌被跟踪。」达米安以最尖刻的态度表达自己的厌恶。  
＂喔，是啊，就好像我还有其他选择似的。＂幽灵飘忽的声音中满是挖苦，达米安都能想见对方此时正翻着白眼，即使他根本看不见幽灵的模样。  
达米安啧了一声，拿出西洋棋摆起棋谱。外祖父忙于联盟事务，母亲只有在考察和极偶尔时会跟他下棋，而在西洋棋上凌虐那些属下毫无趣味。

「你会下棋吗。」达米安终于开口。  
幽灵沉默了一下子，＂你想跟我下棋？＂  
「算了，听你说话就知道你是个蠢货。」达米安说。  
＂黑棋，主教，走Ｃ５。＂幽灵冷冷地说。  
达米安推算后瞇起眼睛，这一步乍看把黑主教坑进了白棋阵地内，但如果他动棋子吃掉黑主教，黑骑士就有相当多的机会吃掉白皇后。不吃的话，白棋的动向就会被卡住。

达米安照幽灵的要求挪动黑棋，而处于颓势的黑棋也真的被幽灵带活，最后险之又险的将死了白国王。  
这引起了达米安的竞争心，他又和幽灵从头对弈了一场，觉得这个莫名出现的威胁并不是全然无趣。  
在找到办法把幽灵抹除前，他不介意利用对方来打发一些时间。

一个月后，幽灵还是跟着他。  
幽灵一出现达米安就能感觉得到，每次出现都会存在４到６个小时，并不是一直都如影随形的跟着他。幽灵很安静，只要达米安不找他说话，他就只会待在原地一声不吭。  
不可否认这让达米安对幽灵的容忍度提高了不少，如果幽灵每分每秒都在他身后，又或者胆敢在他读书时喋喋不休，他肯定不出三天就会告诉外祖父和母亲这件事，用最快的速度把幽灵消灭掉。  
但现在的幽灵更像是一个会忽然出现又消失的无礼客人。是的，看在幽灵能让他打发时间的份上，他勉强把幽灵从威胁升格成不速之客的等级。

即使是达米安，也不能否认这个幽灵显然受过良好教育，文史数理自然科学、甚至是政治商学，基本上达米安提出的任何挑衅与刁难对方都能答的头头是道。不只一个夜晚达米安躺在床上和幽灵低声辩论，虽然每次都没有分出胜负。  
但幽灵对自身来历守口如瓶，达米安已经把死在这座古城的人祖坟都查了个遍，但没有一个人像这个幽灵。

幽灵也有不小心显出些许破绽的时候，但那些破绽还太微小，并无法让达米安锁定幽灵的真身。他可以肯定，这个幽灵还以实体存在着的时候肯定有复数身分。此外达米安还有另一个可能的猜测，但试探太明显的话肯定是什么都撬不出来的。

刺客联盟中有内鬼。  
这并不让人意外，只要人类聚在一起就一定有争执，任何组织都一定有内鬼。  
但在达米安独身一人的时候，在他带着幽灵审视城外的墓碑时被伏击这点，还是让达米安的情绪非常恶劣。  
伏击者一共有五个人，全都穿着斗篷戴着面具，不发一语，但下手极毒。要不是幽灵及时提醒达米安躲到一堆凌乱的墓碑后，达米安未必能闪过那些阴狠的毒针。

达米安拨动手腕上的呼叫器让护卫赶来，而他要做的就是在护卫赶到前活下去，或者自己把这批叛徒都肃清掉。  
＂七步外，在大墓碑旁边那个身上有炸药。＂幽灵警告。  
达米安几乎是幽灵话声刚落就朝那个伏击者的心口与双脚射出飞镖，那家伙似乎没料到达米安会朝他发难，飞镖正中目标，就算刀刃不足以破坏到心脏，镖上淬的毒也足以解决掉这个人。

达米安身上带的飞镖不多，而剩下那四个在看见他一出手就宰了一个人后也不再只是谨慎的包围，他们手持武器朝达米安，这个年仅八岁的小孩冲过去。

幽灵不是真正的幽灵，他是穿越时间来到这里的意外。对他来说这是已经发生过的过去，所以理论上，就算他无法提供帮助，达米安应当也能度过这个危机。  
但这种设想太乐观了，而幽灵已经失去了乐观的精神，他行动前会设想好七八个最糟的状况或次糟的状况，然后针对每一个状况都想好解决方案。

所以在一开始他察觉到伏击者的到来时，他就警告达米安并帮他找了掩蔽物。他是不属于这个时间的幽灵，除了声音外任何事物都无法传达给达米安，也无法帮他解决掉这些想杀害一个孩子的杀手。

当联盟的护卫赶到时，伏击者已只剩下一个，在护卫出现时就咬破毒药自尽。达米安倚着墓碑，身上都是血，手中的刀血痕殷然。在护卫的眼里他只有一个人，但达米安知道幽灵正环抱着自己，在那个伏击者以两败俱伤的狠劲砍向他时，幽灵挡在他的身前，他试着保护他，但他只是个幽灵，于是刀刃还是砍中了达米安。

＂达米安。＂幽灵在他耳畔呼唤，还是一样飘忽，彷佛从远方传来的声音，可是……  
幽灵在关心他。

达米安被护卫们紧急送回古城治疗，他失去了意识。

模糊间达米安听见了母亲的声音，听起来这场伏击像是场复仇行动，又因为无论是雷霄˙奥˙古还是塔莉亚都是无法复仇成功的目标，所以他们打一开始就把仇恨锁定在达米安身上。  
达米安感觉母亲的手在自己的额头上轻抚，而后那手掌离开了他。她走了，她要让那些胆敢参与刺杀她儿子行动的叛徒都血债血偿。

对于母亲的离开达米安并不意外，这是合理的，就算母亲在他身边也不会让他的伤好的比较快。抓紧时间铲除潜藏于联盟中的未爆弹才是当务之重。

＂达米安。＂幽灵的声音轻柔的响起，极微弱的风覆盖住了达米安的手背，若不是处于这种状态，达米安大概感觉不到。  
幽灵没有再说话，但是达米安知道幽灵还在他的身边，这样的认知让他居然感到一种奇异的满足。  
明明只是个看不到摸不着的幽灵而已。达米安在内心小小的奚落着，渐渐沉入了睡眠中，这次梦中不再有血。

直到达米安可以起身行走的那一日，幽灵都还在他的身边。  
「所以你到底是谁。」达米安又一次问了同样的问题，但不同于之前的刺探，这次他是认真的。  
幽灵又不说话了，达米安啧了一声。「你总要给我点讯息，你也看到城外那些墓碑了，你不想安息的地点变成那种样子吧。」  
＂你想给我扫墓吗？＂幽灵的语气像是讶异又像是一个不太好笑的玩笑。  
「少废话。你知道我的名字，而我却不知道你是谁，这相当不公平，并且失礼。」

＂我还是不想告诉你我是谁。＂幽灵说，＂但如果你真的愿意找我的墓碑，应该也不会介意我这个小小的请求。＂  
＂说。＂达米安语气傲慢，彷佛那个想知道对方是谁、想为对方做一些什么的人并不是他。

＂如果你以后到了高谭市。＂幽灵一字一句说道，＂可别踢断提摩西˙德雷克的肋骨。＂

这大概是达米安所能想象到最可悲的请求，＂你真的没有其他的要求吗？＂

一片寂静。

达米安注视着虚空，直到早晨再一次的到来，他都没有再听见过幽灵的声音。  
幽灵走了。

就如幽灵所说，达米安果然到了高谭市，也知道了提摩西˙德雷克是什么人。  
在他前面的那个罗宾。  
占据他位置的敌人。

达米安本来想踢断他的肋骨，把他打到再也无法占据任何位置，可是他还记得幽灵说的话，所以他只是把对他毫无防备的德雷克打晕。  
说真的，居然会有人对一个将要挑战自己位置的敌人如此没有防备，还想跟他握手友好问候，德雷克脑子真的没有问题？

德雷克面朝下晕着，达米安用脚把对方翻成侧身晕倒的姿势，然后他收回脚站着，瞬也不瞬的盯着对方。  
他并没有听见幽灵的声音。  
更没有什么稀薄的身影从德雷克的身躯里飘出来。

「令人失望。」达米安说，换上罗宾制服离开蝙蝠洞。

那之后有好几年的事情没什么好说，他跟德雷克一如预期成了互相厌恶互相占位的敌人，每次交锋都让达米安懊悔当时听了幽灵的话没打断德雷克的骨头。这种互相敌视的关系持续了两年，又花了三年时间来习惯不再互相拿凶器揍对方要害的日子。  
每一次德雷克没用的晕过去，不管是重伤还是被迷晕，他都会去查探对方的样子，可依旧听不见幽灵的声音。  
那个在他八岁时出现的幽灵，跟着他数个月的家伙，在他无聊时、重伤时都陪着他的存在。

达米安并没有把幽灵当成朋友，哪有这种面都没见过、连名字都不肯直接告诉他的朋友。  
他其实并不需要找幽灵，他们的交情就跟幽灵本身一样稀薄，没有幽灵对他的生活也一点影响都没有。  
那是个关心他的幽灵，除了母亲外第一个真正让他感觉亲近的存在。

终于在达米安十七岁的那一日，他跟着红罗宾去查看一枚落在郊外的巨大诡异齿轮。在他们接近时那道齿轮忽然散射出看上去像是有毒性的光线，在那瞬间红罗宾转过身，张开披风试图用自己的身躯帮罗宾挡住光芒。就如达米安八岁时被伏击的那一日，微弱的风笼罩住了他，那个试着为他挡住所有伤害的幽灵。

红罗宾的保护没能阻绝住光芒的吞蚀，明艳的紫色光芒彻底覆盖住了他们。

达米安觉得自己有一瞬间失去意识，他迅速睁开眼进入战斗状态，却发现自己站在白色的光流之中，而眼前有一段段画面像跑马灯般流过。

他看见了德雷克。他在和他的杀父仇人回旋镖队长战斗，当他的仇人头朝下从顶楼摔落时，德雷克丢出勾索救了那家伙。即使在红罗宾的面罩下达米安也能清楚看见到那刻骨的仇恨与痛苦，他根本不想拯救回旋镖队长，但是他，必须。

场景再次转换，都是德雷克的过去，单独面对雷霄˙奥˙古被击下高楼的红罗宾，在拉萨路之池旁被夜翼拥抱着痛哭的罗宾，亲眼目睹挚友死亡的罗宾……  
每一个画面中德雷克的脸上都没有笑容，只有压抑与痛苦。

达米安忽然看见了自己，德雷克正微笑着朝他伸出手，他终于在这些画面中看见对方的笑容，但是那个１０岁的达米安以刀刃迎向德雷克友好的问候，他的踢击重重地击在德雷克的胸口──

达米安因这画面而愣住了，他看着自己毫不犹豫击断德雷克的肋骨与四肢，对他轻蔑的嘲笑，把被打碎的玻璃洒到对方的身上。

达米安并没有这样对待提摩西˙德雷克。可是他的确想过要这么做，如果没有幽灵的请求。  
而他看见自己在殴打德雷克时并不觉得高兴，更不觉得爽快。红罗宾将他护住的那瞬间在他脑海中闪现，他──

「住手！」达米安对着那个１０岁的自己怒吼。  
他并不指望自己的声音能传过去，然而他看见对方的身躯一顿，以极为冷酷警戒的眼神看向了他的方向。  
「是谁！」１０岁的达米安高声质问。

达米安无法再进一步行动了，１０岁的他与重伤失去意识的提摩西从他的指缝间消失，他听见哭嚎声，他从未听过如此悲痛的声音。

他看见提摩西跪在父亲的尸体旁边，他在尖叫，在哭喊，蝙蝠侠赶过来抱住他，即使这样也不能停止少年的哭喊声。

达米安没有移开目光，眼前的悲恸又迅速消失。接下来出现的提摩西不再像之前那些画面中的他一样阴郁晦暗，他看见提摩西的脸上有着真正的笑容，他跟蝙蝠侠飞翔在高谭的夜色中，看上去那么自豪。

如果没亲眼看见这些，达米安不会相信提摩西曾有跟格雷森一样如此乐观充满笑容的时候。

周围的光影逐渐黯淡，达米安发现自己正站在夜晚高谭的小巷内，在他面前有一个男孩子。颈上挂着照相机，很普通的孩子，令人眼熟到刺痛的孩子。那孩子正仰头看着大楼之间的夜空，也不知想起了什么，脸上浮现了稚气的笑容。

那当然是提摩西。  
这是提摩西还没成为罗宾的时候。

彷佛听见齿轮咬合的声音，达米安的心跳开始变乱，他回忆起幽灵的出现，因为幽灵的提醒，他避过那些毒针找到反击的机会。因为幽灵的一句话，他只有打晕提摩西而没有进一步伤害他。  
但为什么他会看见自己把提摩西打成重伤的画面。

幽灵穿越了时间。  
提摩西穿越了时间，在那短暂的几个月中成为他的幽灵。  
幽灵可以影响未来，就如提摩西帮助他对付那些叛徒，还可悲的要他别踢断自己的肋骨。

达米安看着眼前小小的提摩西。  
现在他也是这个时间的幽灵了，只在这一刻存在着的提摩西的幽灵。

他可以导致改变。  
达米安的脑子一片混乱，但在这片混乱中，他的思考无比清楚的高速运转着。

只要他一句话。

……只要他一句话，提摩西˙德雷克就不再是罗宾。  
只要他告诉这个小小的提摩西，成为罗宾后会面对何等未来，提摩西就一定会放弃成为罗宾。而一切都会彻底变得不同。

他的父亲，格雷森，潘尼沃斯，少年泰坦，以及达米安˙韦恩本身。  
提摩西˙德雷克与这么多人有着千丝万缕的联系，一旦他不再是罗宾，一旦他从未踏进韦恩庄园，仅仅只是做为普通人度过普通的一生……

他是如此重要。

而他在成为达米安的幽灵时从未干涉过他的未来，他可以阻止达米安拿走罗宾的制服，甚至只要他不警告达米安，就能让达米安体验差点被杀死的感觉了。  
但是愚蠢的提摩西˙德雷克只是跟他说话，陪他打发无趣的时间，帮助他，陪伴他，唯一算得上改变未来的还只是请求达米安不要把他打成重伤这种事情。

只要一句话，提摩西˙德雷克就不会成为罗宾，不会失去亲人，不会饱尝失去挚友的悲恸，不会是那个阴沉压抑的红罗宾。他的脸上将会常带笑容，他的身上不会遍布伤疤，他会是拥有平淡幸福的普通人。

达米安走向提摩西。

＂你在这里干什么。＂  
提摩西被忽然响起的声音吓了一跳，他整个人从原地跳开紧张的四处张望，却看不到任何人影。

＂我是幽灵。＂那冷淡的少年声音说。  
提摩西眨眨眼，忍不住抬起相机往声音方向看去，「幽灵先生？」  
幽灵哼了一声，＂你打算找蝙蝠侠？＂  
「你知道？」提摩西很震惊。  
＂你的事情我都知道。＂幽灵说。＂你为什么还在这里发呆？像你这种小鬼一个人走夜路，会发生什么显而易见。＂

提摩西缩了缩颈子。  
＂所以现在回家去。＂幽灵说。＂不管你想干什么，白天再说。＂  
「哦。」提摩西呆呆的点头，却没有马上离开，「幽灵先生白天还会在这里吗？」  
＂不会。＂幽灵说。＂晚上也不会。我很忙，没空陪你。＂  
「哦。」提摩西的表情居然有点失落。

＂不要摆出那种表情。＂幽灵说，＂不管你想做什么，做就是了，不要退缩。＂  
提摩西认真地听着。  
＂而你的存在会拯救诸多生命。＂那冷淡的声音继续说。＂……或许也包括我。＂  
＂所以……＂  
＂如果有一日，蝙蝠侠说他需要你，你一定要成为他的助力。＂

＂你无比重要，提摩西。应当坚信自己存在的价值。＂

提摩西˙德雷克当然要成为一个罗宾。  
此后这个孩子要走的是一条荆棘之路，他将蒙受永无尽头的苦难，他将伤痕累累，痛失至亲，与挚友告别，面对兄弟的伤害与威胁。他会彷徨流离，失去自己的栖身之处。

「而我将为此负责。」达米安低声说，看着小小的提摩西用轻快的脚步跑过小巷，跑进那亮着温暖光芒的屋子。

提摩西˙德雷克可能拥有的平凡人生，他远离苦难的奇迹。由达米安˙韦恩做出了选择。

达米安回到了他的时间。眼前的齿轮已经不再发光，而红罗宾已经收回保护他的手臂，静静地看着他。  
他的幽灵回来了。

蝙蝠侠把那齿轮送去正联化验，发现那齿轮是远古时间之神遗留的造物，为什么会忽然出现已无法追究。虽然齿轮已经失去所有力量，他们还是把它封存了起来。

彻底尘埃落定后，达米安来到提姆的安全屋跟提姆抢玛格莉特披萨吃。他并不介意偶尔吃吃这种塞满干酪西红柿与罗勒叶的垃圾食物，尤其是从提摩西手上抢过来的那一片。  
在达米安抢走第二片后提姆翻了翻眼睛转头灌起可乐嗑起薯条，达米安并没有良心丧尽，他留了三分之一份披萨给提姆，两人吃饱喝足后坐在屋顶上，眺望着高谭的夜色。

高谭的夜晚有多混乱，这片在深深黑夜下笼罩的城市就有多美丽，几乎可以夺走所有伤痛。这是蝙蝠侠多年来为之奋战的事物之一，是这座罪恶之城被恨着也被爱着的理由。

「我曾经遇见幽灵。」提姆忽然开口，「很奇怪，我不认识他，但是他认识我，而且知道我很多事情。」  
他侧头看了看达米安，达米安紧抿着唇盯着眼前的高谭，看上去完全没有要讽刺他的兴致，于是提姆继续说下去：「他要我不管想做什么都不要退缩，说总有一天我要成为蝙蝠侠的助力。」

「他说我很重要。」提姆在说这句话时声音十分温柔。达米安转头看向他，看见提姆正在微笑，带着小小酒窝的笑容。

「他少说了一句话。」达米安说。  
提姆看向他，而达米安没有转移视线。「你的笑容……理应更多。」

「幽灵先生需要你多笑笑。」达米安一口气说完这句话。  
提姆笑出声来，他双肩耸动，达米安从未见过他这么开心的笑着的模样。  
「好啊。那么幽灵先生……还想要什么呢？」

「还没想好，以后再说。」达米安说。他不急于一时，提摩西˙德雷克是他的幽灵，过去是，现在是，此后依然。


End file.
